oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Peachstar Kratt/Alpha's Review of Extreme Cakeover
SPOILERS if you haven't seen Cakeover yet--------------------------------------------------------------------------- DON'T BUY AN IPAD MKAY Apologies if this looks weird; I'm on an iPad and will fix this ASAP if I can get my hands on a laptop. --Yay, future toast--like a fortune teller but in your food. --Also, hey Charles, welcome back! --Hey, contaminant suits we haven't seen since Flatastrophe! --On that note, how does this cake virus relate to the seemingly neurological one Olive contracted in Skip Day? Are they different? I MUST HAVE ANSWERS --That's not Butterfingers folks, that's not looking at the vial and keeping it balanced. Or poor balance. Or both. --Ms. O's trying so hard not to scream at them it hurts. --Olympia thinks cakes are sentient, and if she thinks that Ms. O's ears are on the front of the cake, she needs to take an anatomy class. --Dr. O apparently doesn't like birthdays. Good to know. --Olympia has a point; it's smart to alert everyone. --I really hope we get a not-party episode now. --'PLAYIN' PROFESSOR, HAVIN' LOTSA FU-' okay I'll shut up --tacking the suffix -itis onto everything does not mAKE IT A VALID DISEASE AAAA --Daaaaaaang, Dr. O, darken the mood much? --Anyone know what it's called when a character suggests something and another character says the same thing, then the first character says "I just said that/that's what I said"? --It's scary to think that 10 years ago, had I been in Odd Squad, I would have been turned into a cake. Now, I'm ambidextrous and can do whatever the heck I want to with my hands. However, I am still a fan of short hair. (Which means Olive was spared from cakeitis!) --I just love Olympia's exasperated "WE WEREN'T THERE!", complete with face palm because due to the suits she can't do her famous mock Olivepalm. It's like she's thinki they're idiots but under PBS Kids law she can't say it out loud. --I'm not really focusing on the tiers here. That'll be for an analysis later. Also, silent but deadly virus that strangely resembles things like diabetes or pneumonia, maybe some types of cancers too. (Correct me if I'm wrong as I'm not a health major) --Proof that Orchid is indeed feminist slash sexist. God honestly... --AHAHA I just love Olympia's little "I'll be watching you all" gesture. Because cannibalism is not happening on her watch! --If there's a good manipulation-themed song you know, tell me immediately. --So not only do Olive and Otto realize Ms. O's strength, so do Olympia and Otis, now. --"And the sound of her little tiny feet stomping down the hall." I think that's only sometimes, Otis... --'STOP REFERENCING MY SHOE SIZE JEEZUM CROW' --Is "Typical" the S2 catchphrase for Orchid now? --"Please speak for me, I'm too punny to explain." --Scientifically speaking, the way that helmet works doesn't make sense. It infects your body; if it travels to your brain and gets sucked into the vial, surely you'll get some form of brain damage in the process? --Okay, Olympia, stop it. Honestly. No use calming people-cakes down when you're flipping your shno odd!t too. --There's one background agent who hasn't turned into a cake...because he's not a main or a secondary character. --Olympia still has a lot to learn about perseverance. --Okay, y'know, this was a slight nitpick slash coincidence I found first in Season 1. The original Main 4 all had brown eyes, and pretty much every member of the current Main 4 (save Otis; I think he has brown eyes but I'm not sure) has brown eyes too. Pretty much every agent we've seen has had brown eyes. Coincidence? I THINK NOT! --A possible death from a somewhat-fatal virus is a risk she's willing to take. Had she exhibited a little bit more of that in he movie, it would have made it SO MUCH COOLER. --"If I don't make it in time, I wanna be served at a wedding!" *brandishes baseball bat* NO SHIPPERS, BACK, BAAAAAACK --Yep, three times she's said "Typical". --For a moment there, I thought Olympia stepped on someone. --Unlike the slo-mo scene in Picture Day, this scene sounds like some African wildlife video someone would view while high. Honestly... --'OH MY GOD HOLY Fno odd!KI SHno odd!T IT'S THE DEATH OF OLYMPIA IT'S A DEATH OF AN AGENT I CAN'T EVEN I NOPE CAN'T INTERMISSION CUT TO INTERMI-' (*please stand by while Alpha recomposes herself*) Okay I'm back, where were we? Oh yes, Olympia's death. Three of the Main 4 dead by cake. Tragedy. I mean that semi-sarcastically. Moving on. --What-ho, as Nature Cat says--it's a miracle! The virus got into the vial! AND OLYMPIA'S ALIVE! --That stare is creepy, but totally in sync with her Pinkie Pie-esque personality at the same time. --"Just stop, before you get to your...you know." --Careful Ms. O, you almost dropped the title of the next episode! --Revealed: Ms. O has an excellent memory. Even better than that woman in California who can remember every day beginning from the day she was born. True story. Nat Geo Kids. Look it up. --Owen's eating himself...so either he had no choice because he was starving to death, or he's secretly a cannibalist. You be the judge. ---- Overall, it was a great episode. Loved it. At the beginning it may seem like filler, but rewatch the he episode again and it's really not. The Disney Death at the end though is what I really liked the best. Welp, see you all for A Job Well Undone! Do no odd! ;) Category:Blog posts